


Coda

by crescent_gaia



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Rules of Magic - Alice Hoffman
Genre: All characters are not mine, Gen, My Own Epilogue, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: After the curse is broken, the last Owens sibling comes to the house.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the book, Rules of Magic, just a few hours ago and this is what came of it. I am using the movie, not the book, for the Practical Magic characters. There are SO MANY spoilers for the book and you should just go read it before this. It'll keep, trust me.

Sally sighed as she sat down on the bench outside the house. She couldn’t sleep, like most nights when Gary was gone, and she didn’t want to disturb the girls. It was a year since the curse was broken and everything was… well, normal. Normal enough that people didn’t care about them being witches anymore. Her shop was flourishing, as were the girls, and she was… happy. Happiest since Michael died. She sighed and sipped on her tea and looked over at the door of the house as she heard a broom fall over. “Please be better than the last time that happened,” she muttered.

She looked up at the moon, seeing it clear, and heard something near the gate. Putting down her tea, she grabbed a candle that was close by, blowing the flame into being, and walked towards the gate. She blinked at seeing a man with black hair, like hers, but a calm and enchanting smile. There was a guitar on his back and he smelled of the rose macaroons that her mother got when she was a little girl. “You’re grandfather Vincent.”

“That I am,” he said. “And you’re the one who broke the curse.”

“Yes, I am,” she said. “I would invite you inside but…”

“But it doesn’t seem right with Franny and Jet asleep.” Vincent smiled. “I have a room at the B&B in town. I’m shocked that the town people are so friendly now.”

“That curse broke too,” she said. She didn’t have to turn to know that Aunt Franny was behind her.

“Hi Franny,” he said.

The gate swung open as Franny moved quickly over and took Vincent into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry about William. And on the same day we did the breaking.”

“I know. I had a very long time with him, more than you had with Hayden,” he replied as he hugged her back. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Franny said quietly. “But did you have to make the broom fall in the middle of the night, Vincent? You should know better.”

He chuckled. “I would say I am sorry but you would see through the lie.”

Sally smiled and left the candle floating there as she made her way up to the house, She smiles as Gillian put a wrap on her shoulders as well as gave her a hug. “Broom wake you up too?”

“Dreams did,” Gillian said. “Then the broom. Who’s that?”

“Our grandfather. I thought it was best to leave the two to talk.” Sally sighed. “Do you want me to make you tea?”

“I already did it. I’m getting good at it. We still think you should have a tea line in your shop with me in charge of it.”

“We?” Sally chuckled. She knew the ‘we’ was her daughters. “You know that you’re more than welcome to bring it into the shop, Gilly. Always.”

“Yes, well, let’s go inside. I’m cold,” Gillian said and led the way inside with Sally following.

Down by the gate, Vincent smiled. “You raised them well.”

“They raised themselves, in a way too,” Franny said. “You’ll come by in the morning?”

He nodded and kissed her cheek. “Anger comes as fast as it goes these days?”

“No. I simply let go of when I was much younger and they came into our lives. I’m so glad Sally thought to call us. She got you. Gillian has April.”

He blinked. “That’s… well, scary is a word for it. Anyways, I’m off for bed. I’m exhausted from traveling. In the morning? Cake for breakfast?”

“Only because it’s Saturday. Otherwise we need to be sensible and have toast. Sally’s rule.”

“You sure she’s my granddaughter? Rules? That’s you, Franny dear,” he teased and hugged her again. “Until then.”

“Until then,” Franny said and let Vincent go. He was there, bright and early in the morning, surrounded by family, chocolate cake, and Dr. Pepper. He was folded into their lives, even when Gary came home, and decided to stay with his guitar. He taught both his great-granddaughters how to play, awakening more of Kylie’s gifts, and it was a nice little happily ever after of magic and love for the rest of their days.


End file.
